I dont wanna miss a thing
by Akasha Lestrage Boom
Summary: songfic para Stear y Patty. Por el cumpleaños del inventor hermoso! Te amamos Stear!


I Don´t Wanna Miss A Thing

* * *

Aerosmith

_Este songifc, esta algo atrasado, era para el cumpleaños del hermoso de Stear... bueno, de todas formas espero que les guste n.n Besooooos!_

* * *

El viento tocaba suavemente mi rostro, había tanta paz…

Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado antes golpearon mi mente.

-Stear, me gustaría decir que me da gusto verte-, esa voz me es tan conocida, voltee y me encontré con él.

-¡Anthony!… significa que… ¿Estoy muerto verdad?- Él me sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi hombro cálidamente.

-Stear, estaba bien que por fin te dieras esa rebelde libertad, pero, no pensaste en las personas que dejabas atrás.

-Candy, Archie, Annie… Patty-, al pronunciar ese último nombre no pude evitar una sensación fría en mi interior.

-Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte-, me guió a través de una serie de túneles, a pesar de lo oscuros que estaban, no tenía miedo alguno, a lo lejos podía escuchar una voz…

-Stear… ¿Por qué Stear?... Vuelve por favor-, una chica me llamaba, su voz se escucha tan llena de dolor, atravesamos un umbral de luz que hizo que cerrara los ojos, al salir del último túnel nos encontramos en un lugar desconocido para mí.

-Anthony; ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién era la chica que me llamaba?

-Una de las personas que más te extraña Stear-, hizo el ademan de señalar algo, había una cama, y alguien removiéndose en ella, me acerqué un poco y vi a quien me llamaba una y otra vez…

-Patty, es Patty-… Quise acercarme pero el remordimiento no me lo permitió.

-Stear… Por favor vuelve, no te vayas Stear… Te lo ruego-, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Jamás… Jamás pensé que le causaría tanto dolor… Esto no era lo que quería… No quería que ella…-, no pude contener por más tiempo mis lágrimas.

"**Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar,**

**Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes**

**A lo lejos, y soñando.**

**Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce claudicación,**

**Podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre.**

**Ya que, cada momento que pasé contigo**

**Es un momento que valoro mucho"**

-Stear… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te fuiste?-, me acerqué y acaricié su cabello

- Lo siento tanto Patty, no quería lastimarte-, ella seguía llorando, verla así me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser.

- Anthony, ¿No hay manera de que… tú sabes, pueda hablar con ella?-, él me miró y luego suspiró.

-Sí la hay, pero recuerda que tu tiempo está limitado solo hasta que ella despierte.

-Gracias Anthony-, me recosté a un lado de Patty

-No cierres los ojos Stear, cuando lo hagas y despiertes ya no estarás con ella ni podrás volver más.

"**No quiero cerrar los ojos,**

**No quiero quedarme dormido,**

**Porque te extrañaría, nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar nada; porque aún si soñara contigo,**

**El más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.**

**Aún así te extrañaría, nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar nada"**

Al seguir la luz caminé por una vereda, y me encontré con en un enorme e interminable jardín; estaba nublado y podía ver como las hojas caían. A lo lejos distinguí a Patty sentada a la orilla de un acantilado, me acerqué hacia ella con cuidado para no asustarla, podía escuchar como lloraba.

-Patty, no llores Patty, aquí estoy…-, la abracé por la espalda, sentí como ella se sobresaltaba-… Perdóname por todo el dolor que te hice pasar, no quería hacerlo.

-¿Stear?… ¡Stear estás aquí!- Me abrazó fuertemente, podía sentir sus lágrimas mojar mi pecho, sabía que estaba muerto pero aquello era tan real, su calor, sus lágrimas, sus manos abrazándome.

-Dime que no te irás Stear, dime que te quedarás conmigo, aunque sea un sueño, quiero dormir para siempre para estar junto a ti-, tomé su barbilla y limpié sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

-Patty, no hay nada que quiera más, pero piensa en todas las personas que te necesitan, no puedes dejarlas.

-Pero...-, puse mi dedo sobre sus labios y negué con la cabeza.

-La Patty que yo quiero, jamás se rendiría-, reemplacé el dedo con mis labios, apenas y fue unos segundos, pero pareció que fue toda una hermosa eternidad…

"**Acostado cerca de ti,**

**Siento latir tu corazón.**

**Y me pregunto con qué estás soñando,**

**Me pregunto si será conmigo.**

**Luego, beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos**

**Y sólo quiero estar contigo**

**En este momento para siempre, para siempre… Siempre"**

Me abrazó y yo besé su frente.

-Patty, quiero que me prometas que serás feliz, no quiero que el recuerdo de mi sombra te agobie para siempre, promételo-, me miró.

-Te lo prometo Stear, ya no lloraré-, caminamos a través del jardín, tomados de la mano por mucho tiempo, después nos resbalamos por campos de flores, reíamos sin parar.

-Stear. Te irás cuando despierte, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, solo he venido a verte esta vez, no podré volver… Pero no pensemos en eso-, tomé sus manos– más bien hay que dedicarnos a atesorar cada segundo juntos…

"**No quiero cerrar los ojos,**

**No quiero quedarme dormido,**

**Porque te extrañaría, nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar nada; porque aún si soñara contigo,**

**El más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.**

**Aún así te extrañaría, nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar nada"**

-Casi es hora, ya amanece-, tomó mi mano con fuerza.

-No temas Patty, anda ven-, nos dirigimos hacia un campo espacioso lleno de flores, tomé con una mano su mano y con la otra su delicada cintura, su rostro se volvió rojo por la impresión.

-¿Pero qué haces Stear?

-La primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue en un baile-, empecé a moverme llevándola al compas de un vals, se recargó en mi pecho, realmente, empezaba a no querer irme, estaba tan tranquilo a su lado…

"**No quiero extrañar ni una sonrisa,**

**No quiero extrañar ni un beso,**

**Ya que sólo quiero estar contigo,**

**Aquí mismo, contigo, como ahora.**

**Sólo quiero tenerte cerca**

**Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío,**

**Y permanecer aquí, en este momento**

**Por el resto del tiempo"**

Tras un rato de estar bailando nos recostamos sobre el pasto, nos mirábamos fijamente sin decir nada.

-Quisiera poder quedarme contigo y no perderme ninguna de tus sonrisas, consolar tus tristezas y compartir tus alegrías

-¿No puedes quedarte?-, acaricié su mejilla.

-Patty, hay algo que quiero llevarme conmigo antes de irme

-¿Qué es Stear?

-Quiero llevar en mi memoria siempre tu cálida y hermosa sonrisa, dondequiera que este y te mire, quiero ver esa sonrisa-, ella me sonrió.

-Es una promesa Stear

"**No quiero cerrar los ojos,**

**No quiero quedarme dormido,**

**Porque te extrañaría, nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar nada; porque aún si soñara contigo,**

**El más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.**

**Aún así te extrañaría, nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar nada"**

-Es hora Patty, debes volver-, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Prométeme… Que siempre estarás conmigo, dondequiera que vaya

-Siempre lo estaré Patty, yo vivo en tu corazón… Mientras no me olvides-, se arrojó a mis brazos.

-Patty, sé que jamás te dije lo hermosa que sé que eres, ese brillo de inocencia y ternura que jamás pensé encontrar

-Stear…-, besé su mano con delicadeza, una puerta apareció, Patty se dirigió hacia ella, al estar por entrar volteó a verme.

-Nos volveremos a ver Patty, porque yo siempre te estaré esperando sin importar cuánto tiempo pase.

-Siempre te recordaré Stear

-¡Patty! … Te amo-, ella atravesó la puerta y entonces… Cerré los ojos

"**No quiero cerrar los ojos,**

**No quiero quedarme dormido,**

**Porque te extrañaría, nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar nada; porque aún si soñara contigo,**

**El más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.**

**Aún así te extrañaría, nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar nada"**

Los años pasaron, no sé cuantos.

Me encontraba con Anthony, su madre, la tía Elroy, Albert y Candy…En fin, todos mis viejos amigos y familia.

-¡Allistear!-, gritó Archie a lo lejos– Hay alguien en la entrada que te busca-, me levanté y me dirigí hacia allá, al llegar divisé a una mujer de espaldas; tenía un hermoso y largo cabello castaño, volteó…

-¡Stear!-, corrió y saltó hacia mis brazos…

-Patty… No sabes cuánto te espere…

"**No quiero cerrar los ojos,**

**No quiero quedarme dormido,**

**Porque te extrañaría, nena,**

**Y no quiero extrañar nada"**

* * *

**Reviews?  
**


End file.
